


At the End of the World

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Joe's world quietly falls apart.





	At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch

"Pete's just being an ass." Joe whispers, sinking down beside Patrick on the shitty little seats in the van.

Patrick's been crying. Not that he'll admit it, Joe knows, but he can see it. He can see the puffy eyes and the tear tracks on his dirty face, the way he's hunched over.  
  
Joe wants to punch Pete. He wants to just fucking deck him, making him hurt likes he's making Patrick hurt. It's unfair to Patrick, because Patrick loves Pete and Pete doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed.

"You know he didn't mean it. He loves you." Joe says, voice just as soft as he cards a hand through Patrick's hair. Patrick leans into him, sniffling again and again. "He forgot to take his meds. You know how he gets."

Patrick shrugs jerkily and turns into Joe a little more. Joe breathes out a shaky sigh at the motion - he loves when Patrick is with him like this. Some dark part of Joe wishes he and Pete would break up, because he's always wanted Patrick.

Ever since he met him he's wanted him, pined after him, even. He's done everything for him, everything in an effort to make Patrick love him as much as Joe loves him. Everyone seems to know it, that Joe is heartsick and pining after a boy whose been in a stable relationship for a year.

Andy's told him to move on, but here Joe fucking is, comforting Patrick after his and Pete's latest fight. They don't fight often but when they do it's messy, and always, without fail, over something stupid. Joe stills wants to punch Pete though, for making Patrick cry.

"I'm sorry, you know." Patrick chokes out eventually, pulling away from Joe. Joe's confused and tilts his head. Tears fall from Patrick and Joe wants to kiss them away. His heart flutters as he imagines it.

Joe squeezes his hand. "For what?" He asks, unable to tear his gaze away. He's aware he probably looks half in love but he can't bring himself to care. Maybe if Patrick notices, then things will change. He knew Patrick first.

"That I can't love you back." Patrick whispers eventually, eyes falling. "I know, Joe. And I'm so sorry."

It's like a slap in the face to Joe. He reels away, breathing nearly stopping. "What?" He asks, utterly confused and upset. How could Patrick know?

"You've always been there for me and I'm sorry that you can't have me like I know you want."

There's a knock on the van door a moment later. Joe's stunned and Patrick moves away from him as Pete enters, looking guilty. Patrick perks up visibly but Joe can see how he tries to hide. Joe's world is spinning.

"I'm so sorry." Pete whispers, climbing in and squishing himself close to Patrick. Patrick tries to look uninterested but fails as he melts against Pete. "I'm sorry. I love you." Pete whispers.

It's like Joe fades from existence one Pete wraps his arms around Patrick. Still stunned, he climbs over the seat and huddles in the very back, shaking. He mourns quietly, not allowing tears to fall.

Patrick knew and Patrick was sorry. Patrick would never love him and now Joe knew it. Andy had hinted at it and Pete had gently reminded him that they were dating countless times, but Joe had never been hit so hard in the heart. And by Patrick, of all people.

"I love you, too." He hears Patrick murmur, cuddling close to Pete.

Joe's world quietly falls apart.


End file.
